dragons_and_titansfandomcom-20200222-history
Eir's Glory
Skills Heal ;Eir's Glory enshrouds rider and dragon in a soothing light that closes wounds and repairs damage. The healing power affects nearby wounded allies. ;Sanctuary ;The power of Eir's glory coalesces into a perfect sphere of protection, sheltering all those within from damage. Lore In the deserts of the south, there was a period when three nations lay claim to the region. The first, held aloft the banner of the Lord of Flames and followed the god Hyperion. The Night Lord was king of the second kingdom, his people followed no god and instead worshipped the wisdom of the stars. The third was a nation of mages, lead by the Priest-Mages of the City of Grimoires. The war between the kingdoms became known as the False Crown War. The Lord of Flames had raised a might army and, touched by Hyperion's light, embarked on a mighty crusade to wipe Asteroth's influence from the desert. His chief general was Eir, the Doombringer. It was Eir who stood at the gates of the city of Grimoires and put it to the torch, burning out the heresy of the followers of Asteroth and with them, countless millennia of recorded history and knowledge. After the war, the Lord of Flames stood alone as ruler of the sands. Prosperity returned under his reign and mention of Asteroth and his cults was all but wiped out. Wiped out, that is, except for the Green Pilgrims. They were said to be a strange group, not themselves followers of any god, dedicated to the preservation of knowledge, especially knowledge of the warring gods Hyperion and Asteroth. Every year they would gather at the desert's northern border en masse and being a trek to the ruins of the City of Grimoires. Twice before, the Lord of Flames had turned a blind eye to this heresy, but when the third pilgrimage gathered, he could stand no more. He called forth Eir and ordered the Doombringer to end the pilgrimage in Cleansing Fire. When Eir and his men arrived, they found not a strange cult, but a ragged collection of families; nomads. The Green Pilgrims were the last of the subjects of the Night Lord, their quest to preserve the knowledge lost was little more than a ritual, a way to memorialize the dead and celebrate those that survived. They were no threat to the Lord of Flames; there was no heresy to be found. The Doombringer felt doubt, then. Not just doubt about the pilgrims, but doubts about it all - about the crusade, about Hyperion. What cost, he wondered, was paid for the Lord of Flame's crusade? How much had been destroyed? Eir decided to spare the Green Pilgrims, but his men knew their orders had come from the Lord of Flames himself and they refused to leave the pilgrims alive. With grim resolve, the Doombringer removed his cloak of flames and took up the green mantle of the pilgrims, drawing a line in the sand between his former colleagues and the helpless wanderers. Though he was one man and they were the host of Cleansing Fire, four thousand strong, he would stand his ground and let nothing harm the innocent, the stricken or the weak, ever again. Category:Weapons